ok_ko_fanonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Red Action
Red Action is a minor character in the OK K.O.! series, who came from the future year of 301X. She can almost always be seen hanging around the plaza with her two friends, Drupe and Gregg. She's come back to the year 201X, the present in the series, due to her breaking the Prysma Crystal in the future, an important crystal her former group, Hue Troop, uses to prevent disasters. She has since made amends with her old troop, but decided to stay in this year notheneless. Physical Appearance Red Action appears to be slightly taller than Drupe. She has light, tan skin, green eyes and wildly fashioned, rose-colored long hair. She wears a red armor that is cut off at the bottom, exposing her midriff, a light blue collar, red shoulder pads, bracers with light blue motifs, dark gray pants, a light blue belt with a scarlet buckle, red knee pads, and a red high-heeled shoe. Her left forearm is a robotic prosthetic and her left leg, below the knee, is artificial as well. Personality Red Action can be very temperamental and she struggles with accepting help and praise, though she seems to appreciate it. She loiters at the plaza with a gang of ne’er do wells. She used to have a job at the video store before it closed. She's very withholding of likes on social media. As shown in Back in Red Action, she admired Enid and her unique personality, while she feels she's just one in a group of similar people. In the future, Red Action was part of the Hue Troop, but she accidentally broke the Prysma Crystal, an important item for them. She ran away to 201X, fleeing from her problems. She is then confronted by her gang, and accidentally brings them back to where the Prysma Crystal was first found, this way, fixing the problem. She decides to stay in 201X, since she thinks people are nice at this time. Abilities and Powers As a cyborg, Red is likely to have super-human strength. She's also from the future, implying that she may have access to more advanced technology than in the time period the series takes place in. She has a power level of 4. Attacks * Laser Blast: Both of her arms can transform into cannons that shoot lasers. Other Abilities * Summon Hover Tank: She can summon her Hover Tank by performing a pose sequence while calling out "Red! Action! Hover Tank! Go!" Vehicle She pilots a vehicle called the Hover Tank. Its speed and two-person crew design suggests that it is a light cruiser tank. Observed Weaponry * It is equipped with a turret-mounted rail gun. Miscellaneous * The vehicle can be summoned by Red Action. She calls it the Hover Tank when summoning it. * Black Strategy refers to it as the Angler Tank in the episode Back in Red Action. She says, "Extensive mods have been made" (to it). Trivia * The original design of Red Action was established in the pilot episode and was the basis for her animation until her re-design for Back in Red Action. * According to the mobile game, Red Action was traveling through time when her time machine broke. It is also revealed that she "didn't pay attention in high school, so she doesn't know about this time." * In You're Everybody's Sidekick, it is shown that she runs a Social Media blog. * Her arm cannon resembles and functions like the ones seen in the Mega Man franchise. * Parker Simmons, who designed the vehicle, refers to it in his blog as the Hover Tank. ** In the production design sheet, it is referred to as the Angler Tank. Category:Non Fanon Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:A to Z